ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ib (game)
This is the page for the game ''Ib. Information on the character Ib can be found here.'' Ib is a horror game made by kouri, released in February 2012. It starts off with a nine-year-old girl named Ib who had arrived at the Guertena Art Gallery with her parents for the very first time. When Ib's parents are busy at the reception, Ib was allowed to wander off on her own around the art gallery. Story The story of Ib is about a young girl named Ib who had arrived at the Guertena Art Gallery with her parents. While her parents were at the reception desk, Ib asks to wander off on her own around the art gallery. When Ib observes a certain painting called Fabricated World (known initially as ??? World to Ib), the lights start to flicker. Ib will soon find out that everyone had disappeared and that she is all alone. According to the game's Japanese dialogue, the game takes place at some point after the year 6235. Pick Ups There are a number of pick ups found around the Fabricated World. *Red Rose - Used as a health meter for Ib. Has 5 petals. *Blue Key - Used to enter the Green Area. *Ant Painting - Used to put over the crack in the Green Area. *Green Key - Used to enter the Green Door and the cat area. *Fish Key - Used to exit the cat area through the top of the cat's head. Made of a Wooden Fish Head and a Wooden Fish Tail. *Wooden Apple - Used to get past the Lips. *Red Key - Used to enter the book room with the Carrie Careless video. *Small Key - Used to enter the room with The Lady in Blue. *Blue Rose - Used as a health meter for Garry. Has 10 petals. *Lighter - Used to burn the thorns to Mary's room and to burn down her painting. *Eyedrops - Used to help the congested eye in the Gray Area. *Red Glass Ball - Used to put in the snake's empty eye socket. *Silver Ring - Given to the Grieving Bride to advance. *Bouquet - Given to the Flower-eating Painting. *Candy - Given to Ib by Garry in the Safe Room. *Garry's Coat (optional) - Given to Garry in the Safe Room. *Violet Key - Used to unlock the Violet Door. *Tree Key - Used to socket in the painting with a keyhole in the Brown Area. *Red Umbrella - Given to the Lady Without Her Umbrella. *Balls of Paint - Used to advance in the Brown Area. There are 7 colors: **Ball of Paint (Red) **Ball of Paint (Blue) **Ball of Paint (Green) **Ball of Paint (Pink) **Ball of Paint (Gray/White) **Ball of Paint (Purple) **Ball of Paint (Yellow) *Brown Key - Used to exit the Brown area and meet back up with Garry. *Bucket - When filled with water, used to grow the Sketchbook tulip bulb. *Gallery Key - Used to unlock the mini-gallery in the Sketchbook. *Little Mirror - Used to melt the iced door. *Plastic Key - Used to open the house with the Toy Box. *Pink Key - Unlocks the Pink House that leads to the next area. *Anthill Painting - Used to put over the crack (Orange Area). *Orange Key - Opens the Orange Door that leads out of the area. *Pieces of Guertena's Painting - Used to enter the Atelier. Allies *Garry - Garry is a man Ib saves early in the game. He will follow Ib around the cursed gallery, helping her read painting titles and solve puzzles so they can escape the gallery. *Mary - Mary is a strange girl whom Ib and Garry encounter later in the gallery. Seemingly another innocent person who has been trapped there, she follows the two around until they get separated, at which point she follows Ib and helps her solve puzzles. She isn't exactly what she seems. Enemies *The Lady in Red - The Lady in Red is seen as a harmless painting in the Guertena Art Gallery. She is seen coming out of her painting and dragging herself, frame and all, after Ib. She is seen first in the Red Area, then again with multiples of her in the Gray Area. **The Lady in Blue - The Lady in Blue is a variation of the Lady in Red and is seen in the Red Area plucking off the petals of the Blue Rose. When Ib escapes the room and if she remains too long, the Lady in Blue may smash out of the window and continue to chase her. She can be seen again in the Gray Area, with multiples of her. **The Lady in Green - The Lady in Green is a variation of the Lady in Red and can be seen with multiplies of her in the Gray Area . She is the fastest of all the painting ladies. **The Lady in Yellow - The Lady in Yellow is a variation of the Lady in Red and can be seen with multiples of her in the Gray Area. She is seen smashing a hole into the Safe Room. She is the slowest of all the painting ladies. *Claws - Claws are seen a few times on the edges of a few walls in the Green Area and the Yellow Area. When one appears, Ib stops for a split second. *Naked Woman - The Naked Woman is behind one of the curtains in the Hide-and-Seek Room. If Ib uncovers her, she will scream and smack Ib. If Garry is with her, he will take the blow. *Liars - The Liars are a group of paintings that lie about the location of one of the numbers that Ib needs in order to solve a code. Only one of them is telling the truth. After telling the truth, it is killed by the other Liars. *Mary - Mary hides a secret from Ib and Garry and acts like she's another person trapped in the cursed gallery. If Ib enters her hidden room, Mary will attack her. *Spitting Paintings - Spitting paintings are seen in the Yellow Area and the Red Area. Their saliva is dangerous, injuring anyone who steps on it. *Headless Statue - Headless statues appear throughout the cursed gallery. They will chase and attack Ib if she is within range and often appear in mazes. *Fake Mother - Fake Mother is the fake incarnation of Ib's mother who will attempt to lure and trap Ib all alone in the cursed gallery. *Fake Garry - Fake Garry is the fake incarnation of Garry who will attempt to lure and trap Ib all alone in the cursed gallery. *Mistake - Mistake can be seen in the bonus dungeon, first in the Orange Area, then again in the Cyan Area. It roams around, not attacking Ib directly but injuring her upon contact. *Blue Dolls - Blue dolls are found in various locations in the cursed gallery and often harass Garry. *Red Eyes - A giant blue doll found in the Doll Room. It successfully attacks Garry if he does not manage to escape from the room before the time limit. Interactive Objects There are a few interactive objects hidden around the Art Gallery. *Headless Statues - Garry is needed to push these out of the way. *Stools - Stools are pushed in order to get the Eyedrops in one of the puzzles in the Gray Area. *Tables - One table in the Blue Area has a vase that contains the Red Rose and is pushed out of the way in order to enter a door. Another in the Gray Area needs to be pushed to a certain spot to unlock a room. *Rose Images - Images of roses on the floor act as viewpoint switches between Ib and Garry when they are separated. Red rose images change the point-of-view to Ib, while blue rose images change the point-of-view to Garry. *Save Points - Journals with quill pens act as save points for the player. The first one is found in the reception area of the Guertena Art Gallery. The rest are found throughout the Fabricated World. *Vases - Vases restore rose petals when used. They are found throughout the Fabricated World. Endings There are a few different endings in Ib. The original version of the game included five different story endings. Updates later added the endings A Painting's Demise and Welcome to the World of Guertena. *A Painting's Demise *Forgotten Portrait *Ib All Alone *Memory's Crannies *Promise of Reunion *Together, Forever *Welcome to the World of Guertena Gallery |-|Official Art= Category:Ib Wiki